This invention relates to a packaged pressurized dispenser and a sustainable system and method for refilling the pressurized dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,940 to Dudek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,763 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,880 to Hewlett et al., U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/020723 to Schuman et al., U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/051767 to Coccaro et al., European Patent Publication 0640556 to Thurn, and German Patent No. 921613 to Spohn disclose a system for consumer refilling of unpressurized containers in a retail setting with a cleaning product from a bulk dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,212 to Burton discloses a bottle filling machine in which a probe extends into the chamber and engages an opening in the refillable bottle to fill and pressurize the bottle. After filling, the probe retracts for removal of the filled bottle from the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,260 to Hirz discloses an apparatus for filling a pressurized can comprising an aerosol propellant with paint or other liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,982 to Bérubé et al. discloses a dispensing package having a container and a plastic bag mounted to a lip of the container. The container has a valve at a bottom end thereof for admitting compressed air into the container between a sidewall of the container and the plastic bag for pressurizing the contents of the plastic bag. The plastic bag can be refilled when empty and the container can be re-pressurized through the valve at the bottom of the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,296 and 5,203,383 to Turunen disclose an apparatus for refilling an aerosol package having an outer pressure resistant shell and a resilient container disposed within the shell. A propellant gas is located in the space between the shell and the resilient container.